


Thorstons Don't Get Sick

by MysteriousSunshine



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine
Summary: “Thorstons don’t get sick,” she protested feebly as she tried and failed to hold back a cough.When Ruffnut finds herself on the receiving end of a nasty cold, her overdramatic brother has her back.





	Thorstons Don't Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MysteriousSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> This is my first time writing a Thorston story. Let me know what you think.

Ruffnut Thorston was sick. She didn’t want to admit it, but her throat was on fire and her nose kept dripping.

“Thorstons don’t get sick,” she protested feebly as she tried and failed to hold back a cough.

“Sis, we have to get Snotlout back. He stole my shoes again,” Tuffnut shouted as he walked into their shared hut “Oh, what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, I just stubbed my toe,” Ruffnut said, rubbing her red, itchy eyes.

“No way, stubbing your toe makes you get a big red nose?! I want to try!” Tuffnut rammed his foot against his bed and yowled in pain. Ruffnut chuckled.

“That was awesome. Do it again!” Tuffnut repeated his performance and Ruffnut snickered before she explosively sneezed.

“My nose isn’t red!” Tuffnut cried as he examined his nose in the reflection from Macey.

“Ok, I didn’t stub my toe,” she admitted. “I’m si…”

“Don’t say it,” Tuffnut begged.

“I’m si…”

“No, please.”

“I’m sick,” Ruffnut said with a cough.

“No!” Tuffnut yelled. “Thorstons don’t get sick. We have strong constitutions.”

“I know, Tuff. I don’t know how this could have happened.”

“Don’t worry, Sis. I will restore you to your former Thorston health. Wait right here. I’ll return with remedies.”

* * *

A half an hour later Tuff returned with Barf and Belch, Chicken, and a very confused Fishlegs.

“Tuff, what is going on?” he asked for the fifth time. Tuff ignored him and ran up to Ruff, who was napping peacefully. He slapped her face and her eyes sprung open.

“Hey,” she croaked and Tuffnut drew back.

“It’s worse than I thought,” he whispered. Chicken waddled up beside him and surveyed Ruff’s red eyes, flushed cheeks and pale lips. She gave a mournful squawk and Tuffnut gave a wordless cry.

“Oh Thor! Move out of the way,” Fishlegs said in irritation. He walked up to Ruff and put the back of his hand to her forehead.

“Is she dying? It’s ok, you can tell me, Fishy.”

“It’s just a cold,” he said. He reached into a bag he was carrying and pulled out a small flask. “Drink this ruff. It should bring that fever down. Tuff, you go get some water. Tuff and Barf and Belch scurried to get the water.

By the time they had returned, ruff was in more comfortable clothes and she didn’t look as sick. Tuff handed her a cup that was full of cool water and held her shoulders and upper body upright, so she could drink. Once the goblet was drained, he found a spare cloth and dipped it in the bucket of water that Barf and Belch had carried in. He rung it out and laid it across her forehead. Fishlegs stood in the corner, watching everything quietly.

“You can sleep now, Ruff,” Tuffnut said, running his fingers down her cheek” Chicken squawked “And Chicken says to save your strength.””

“Thanks, bro,” Ruffnut croaked before closing her eyes. Fishlegs smiled and left the hut as Tuffnut settled next to Ruff’s head and began reading Chicken a story.


End file.
